My New Friends
by MsAnn
Summary: Just a little cute story I thought of hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas was new to the mansion so when he walked in he was amazed at what he saw.

"Wow!"his eyes sparkled as he saw how bright the room was.

"Hello!"the voice startled him yet he turned to see who it was boy with a red and blue hat and a striped shirt the same as his but different color and everything was the same except the shoes.

"Hello"

"Name's Ness"reaching out a hand.

"Lucas"he said shaking it.

"Nice to meet you,say you are you up to meet other people?"

"Uh...sure"he took wrist and ran.

* * *

They walk to a room full of kids doing multiple things it was madness.

"Prepare to cover your ears"said Ness rolling up his did as told little confuse but he didn't mind."HEY YOU GUYS!"the room went silent."*sigh* You guys"he shook his head."Just line up and say your hellos"they all lined up and the first one who came up had green clothes on.

"Hey,names Toon link feel free to call me TL,I like sword fighting,sailing,and chasing pigs"after that he walked away and then two small kids came up to him.

"Heya,mate names Nana"

"I'm Popo"

"And we are the Ice climbers"they said at the time.

"We like to climber mountains"

"Which isn't very much but..."she said then walked away and a kid with wings walked up.

"Hi,names Pit,I like fresh air,flying in the sky and well that's it"then he left and a kid with red clothes and a cap on walked up.

"Names Red its sort for my real name which is way longer,I like to train my Pokemon which is the only thing I can do so yeah"he did the same as the others.

"And there are two more new kids who should be here later in the day"explained Ness."Well I guess I the only one who hasn't said what I like yet so,I like playing baseball and hanging out with my friends"

"So tell us about yourself uh -?"said Red.

"Lucas"he said finishing his sentence."Well I'm shy,quiet and I usually just spin time alone"

"Well your not going to be like that when were done with you"said Toon link putting his elbow on his shoulder.

"Yeah,because we always gather up as a group and play games here"added Nana.

"You'll get use to it after a while I know Toon link did when he came here"said Ness.

"Yep"

"Oh I forgot that we had to do that now hurry guys get in the group"everyone took a seat,Lucas was a little confuse on where to sit until Red told him to sit between him and Toon link."Okay before we get to the game Toon link would you care to do a song for us please?"

"This is what we usually do a song on my flout then the game" he whispered to him before standing he was playing Lucas thought of home.

After a few minutes of peaceful music later...

Toon link had finished and everyone was clapping.

"Thank you,thank you"he bowed.

"Thank you Toon link for that wonderful song,'kay who's up for some shall we say duck duck goose"everyone agreed."Okay,who wants to be it?"everyone raised their hand."Okay,think of a number between 1 though 20"

"19!"said Pit.

"8!"said Popo.

"6!"said Nana.

"17!"said Toon link

"It was 17 toon link you're it"

"Yes"he went around saying duck until he got to Nana who he out ran and got playful slap on the back of his she went around until she got to Ness who got out ran,then he went until he got to Lucas who got him and went to the middle.

"Man these guys are fun"Lucas thought.

* * *

This is a little story that I wanted to try but this not over yet so don't get cocky okay?

But anyways please review.

Favorite this when its done.

And bye for now ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Lucas and his two of his want to their shared room.

"Well Lucas looks like your rooming with us"said Toon link.

"Yeah,and sense were here you can show us what you can do"said Ness holding his hands like girls do and staring at him until they fell on each other.

"Hey Ness get off of him he's going to suffocate"

"Oh like you didn't want to do that to him"he said getting up on he bed that he was sitting on.

"Shut up"he said pushing him to the side playfully,Ness just reasoned by giving him a hug around the shoulder which he also did but with one arm.

"So you guys are friends?"asked Lucas.

"Yeah he became my homeboy after we found something we both like"explained Toon link.

"Man those people got owned"

"Right"they did something that Lucas assumed was a special hand shake."So yeah were pretty crazy"

"So anyway show us what you got"he as told and when he was done Ness jumped up with his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Your just like me oh my gosh this is so cool"

"Hey Ness sit"when he did, Lucas was a little creep out."Close your eyes"Ness closed his eyes."Now when snap my fingers you will stop this madness alright?"he shook his head."1...2...*snap*"

"I feel so cold"

"Boy"he hit him in the back of his head playfully.

"Alright,alright...shouldn't we be meeting the new people?"

"Oh yeah lets go"the two ran out the door leaving Lucas alone.

"They really are crazy"he said walking out the door.

* * *

At the door the three kids stood waiting for them there was a flash of light then came two kids who were ready two say their hellos.

"Hello,my names villager and I hope we can become friends in the future just don't yell mean things I hate that"they looked at each other."Well bye"he went running to a random direction. They looked at Ness,

"He was the only one who tried out"then the other one walked up to them he examine them with his robot sense which miss up when he got to Lucas so he banged his head gear.

"Sorry about that,I'm Magaman"

"Nice to me you I'm Ness this is Toon link"

"Hi"

"And Lucas"

"Hey"

"Nice to meet you all now if you excuse me I have to fix this"he walked away but before he really got anywhere each walked by with a cup of tea that spilled on him. He stared twitching with electricity.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry"

"*twitch*Man I sure hope*twitch*I don't lose my*twitch*memory*twitch*"after that he ran immediately to Master Hand. They laughed then headed back to their room.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter and I should be done with this soon like real soon so please review if you like it so far and bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

That evening...

"So about this dance you say it's just a dance nothing special?"asked Lucas.

"Yeah its like free style were you dance your way"explained Toon link.

"But I can't dance"

"It's okay you can just watch that or you can watch TV in the theater room" "But once you go in there you can't come out until the end"

"Please say you'll watch us Lucas?"asked Ness who looked like he was begging for real.

"Just treat him like a dog he loves it"said Toon link. Lucas just petted him and eventually he left him alone.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah he only acts like this in this room I tried turning him in to one but didn't work"

"Still nice to have something that acts like a pet right?"asked Lucas sitting on the bed and petting Ness again.

"Yeah" "See Ness look how much love your getting from us"he responded by hugging him.

"I wish you guys weren't this loving"said Ness.

"How can we when you act like this"

"Just trying to be fun"they both hugged him with all their might.

"Come on let's go to that dance"

* * *

When they got there music was playing and there were people on the dance floor and Magaman was the DJ.

"Wow he's pretty good for DJ"commented Toon link.

"Who know"said Ness going along with what he said. They headed towards the back where nobody was.

"Hey,Ness dance contest you and me right here right now"

"Okay your on you go first"Toon link bent down,stood on his head and span himself around with his hands then he jumped up in an upright position.

"Beat that"Ness just did the moon walk but kind of sly.

"Dude you stall that"

"If I stall it then why do other people do the same"

"Good point"

"Ladies and gentlemen"said Mario who was announcing something."First of all I like to give it up for our DJ over here,give it up for DJ MAGA!"the crowd roared."And secondly I like to thank everybody who came here to welcome the newcomers lets give a hand"everyone clapped their hands as loud as possible."Okay enough chitchat lets one more time give it up for our DJ"The crowd roared again then the music played once more.

"Hey check it out Nana is dancing with Red"Toon link pointed out."Now Pit is asking if he can dance with her and she's blushing"

"You think she likes him?"asked Lucas.

"I don't know maybe"

"Enough talking and more dancing please?"

"Okay,okay my mouth is shut"he said pretending to zip his lips.

That night when Lucas' friends were asleep he was on the computer writing about his day.

"Well today was a pretty crazy day I learned that Ness acts like a pet at times which is kind of cute for him and that I'm going to be living with two crazy people who just loves me to death. Not that that's a bad thing or anything but...its actually kinda cool to know that they care you know. And about Toon link Id say hes a pretty cool guy and the fact that he can handle Ness is awesome. I guess you can say their pretty great friends and even though its the first day I feel like I know them already oh well that's life"after that he headed for bed for the night.

* * *

Well that's the end feel free to favorite this and please,please review it would mean a lot to me.

Bye ;)!.


End file.
